Welcome to High School
by DevotedShawol
Summary: Matthew just moved to the Sates from Canada. He meets...interesting...people and tries to befriend as many people possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Matthew surveys the medium-sized classroom as he steps in. The sight he is greeted with is shocking. Paper airplanes fly around, erasers are chucked across the room, and students chatter loudly, waiting for the teacher.

He takes a deep breath and walks inside. Immediately, most of the students' heads turn his way. He notices them whispering to each other, and he can tell that they're talking about him.

"Who's he?" Matthew hears them whispering to one another. As a boy stands up, Matthew looks at his feet, unsure of what to say.

Out of the corner of his eye, Matthew sees the boy walking over to him. He feels a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up to see a teen smiling at him.

"Hi! I'm Alfred! What's your name?" Alfred smiles at him, flashing his bright teeth.

"I'm M-matthew. I-i'm new here." He stutters. "Just moved from C-canada."

"Alright class." Just then, the teacher walked in. "Everybody take a seat. I want to introduce you to a new student." She waved Matthew over." This is Matthew Williams. He moved here from Canada, and I would like it if you made him feel welcome."

The teacher pointed at an empty seat near the back row, next to a boy with silver hair. "Your seat is right next to Gilbert."

When she said that the siver haired boy waved Matthew over. He hurries to sit down, and when he looks at the boy, his eyes are a bright crimson red.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt," He says. "But you can call me Gilbert the Awesome."

Matthew nods, and faces the front of the room. The teacher starts to talk about a book project that they have to do, and tells them all the things they need.

After 10 minutes of talking and explaining, the bell rang. Matthew starts packing up along with the rest of the class and heads to 2nd period.

As he walks down the hall, Alfred and Gilbert both approach him and ask him what his next class is.

"U-um," Matthew looks at the slip of paper he was given and tells them, "I have math. Room 203."

Gilbert looks relieved. "Thank god! Someone I know that's with me!"

Alfred pouts and says, "Hey! You know me!"

"Well, yeah, but I don't like you!"

"What's so bad about math class?" Matthew asks them before they start yelling.

Gilbert's eyes widened and says, "The teacher, Mrs. Morgan, is sooo mean! She sends you to the office if you're only_ 1 minute _late!"

"Which happens to you most of the time," Alfred tells him, "You're _always_ late!"

Then, they reach room 203 and walk in. They find their seats and start to unpack. Gilbert and Alfred seem to forget about him as they sit down. Matthew tries to find an empty seat near the back of the room.

Just as he finds one and sit down, Mrs. Morgan walks in.

"Alright!" She scans class and when she found Matthew, her eyes narrow, wondering who he is.

"Who are you?" She demands.

"I-i'm M-matthew Williams." He squeaks.

Realization dawned on Mrs. Morgan's face. She nods, saying that he should get out the homework and work on it. She turns to the rest of the class, and she tells them to get out their homework.

Matthew tries to keep up with her teaching, but she's going too fast. By the end of 2nd period, his book is filled with rushed answers, and his notebook is filled with hurried notes.

_This is going to be a hard year._

* * *

><p><strong>Throughout the chapters, I'm probably going to switch from 1st, and 2nd person.<strong>**This is also going to be a multi-chapter story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Matthew walked home, he thought back to lunch, where on his way, he met new and . . . interesting people.

First, there was Francis. He was French, had light wavy blond hair, and was a definite pervert.

XxXxXxXxXx  
><em>"Ohonhonhonhon," A voice behind Matthew said. "Mon amour, you should come over tonight," Mathhew turned around to see another boy standing and smirking at him.<em>  
><em>"Big brother Francis'll show you a good time." After that, Matthew ran away as fast as he could. He wanted to anywhere but near that boy.<em>  
>XxXxXxXxXx<p>

Then there was Antonio. Antonio was a really cheerful person, who always wore a smile on his face. He was from Spain, and had curly brown hair, and tanned skin.

OoOoOoOoOo  
><em>"Hola!" Matthew turned around, out of breath from running away, to see a tall boy smiling at him.<em>

_"I'm Antonio! I'm looking for mi tomate, Lovi. Have you seen him?"_

_Mattew shook his head. "Sorry, I'm new here, and I don't know that many people yet."_

_Antonio nodded, and walked away calling out, "Loviiii! Where are you, mi poco de tomate?"_  
>OoOoOoOoOo<p>

He also had a boyfriend, Lovino, who was really grouchy all the time and cussed Antonio and other people (mostly Antonio) out. He was Italian, and most of the time, he would scream Italian profanities who pissed him off.  
>...<p>

_"Bastardo!" Matthew just turned the corner to find a boy that looked Italian screaming at Antonio._  
><em>"What the hell are you doing?" Now, the Italian boy was trying to push Antonio off of him<em>

_"Incazzare! Vaffanculo!"_

_"But Lovi!_" _Antonio protested. " I just want a hug!"_

_"You can have one when we get home! Now, get off me bastardo!"_

_"Is that a promise?" Antonio wiggled his eyebrows._

_Lovino turned red and stormed away. Antonio just laughed and ran after him._

_..._

And after that, Matthew met Arthur, who was from England, had short blond hair, and bushy eyebrows.

_rawrawrawrawrawrawr_

_"You git! That's not even related to what we're talking about!"_

_ Matthew had finally found the cafeteria and had walked inside when multiple students started screaming._

_"Well Iggy, it's not my fault that your so called scones taste like shit-"_

_"Why you little-!" Arthur pounced on Alfred and proceeded to castrate him._

_"Arthur! -gasp- you're -gasp- choking -gasp- me!"_

_"It serves you right you twat!"_

_The rest of the group just sat back and watched the scene, some even having popcorn._

_'This school is way too dramatic'_

_rawrawrawrawrawrawr_

* * *

><p>When Matthew finally got home, he immediately went up to his room and flopped on his bed. He took out his homework and tried to figure out the algebra.<p>

"Matthew?" His mom appeared in the doorway. "How was your first day of school?"

"Tiring," Matthew immediately responded. "The teachers talk _way_ too fast."

His mom chuckled and told him, "I'm gonna go out for a bit alright? I've made brownies. They're on the table."

Matthew nodded and continued his homework.

* * *

><p><strong>Brownies... :Q<strong>

**I just had brownies with nutella and chocolate syrup... IT TASTES SOOOO GOOD!**


End file.
